


Another Place, A Better Time [fanmix]

by feedingonwind, Scribe



Category: Mistworld Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, shadowfeelings, the thread of fate is cruel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/pseuds/feedingonwind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: An Athol/Brandark fanmix





	Another Place, A Better Time [fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flite/gifts), [The_W_Is_Silent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_W_Is_Silent/gifts).

[download from mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1r5o986fm7kmvhu/Another_Place%2C_A_Better_Time_%28an_Athol_Brandark_fanmix%29.zip/file)

[stream from 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/scribeling/another-place-a-better-time)

  
1\. The Shape I Found You In - _Girlyman_

> "You were spoken for / I spent twenty lifetimes at your door"

2\. Next Year - _Two Door Cinema Club_

> "Maybe someday, you'll be somewhere  
Talking to me as if you knew me, saying  
I'll be home for next year, darling"

3\. Head On (Hold On To Your Heart) - _Man Man_

> "There's a knock at your door / You don't even recognize the stranger  
It's you from before / Tryin' to warn you all about the dangers"

4\. King and Lionheart - _Monsters and Men_

> "And as the world comes to an end  
I'll be here to hold your hand"

5\. I'm Just a Shadow - _SHEL_

> "Sooner or later whats mine is mine  
I'm just a shadow"

6\. Night Terror - _Laura Marling_

> "And whisper, "If they want you, oh, they're gonna have to fight me"" 

7\. No One's Here To Sleep - _Naughty Boy ft. Bastille _

> "You were always faster than me  
I'll never catch up with you, with you  
Oh I can feel them coming for me"

8\. Dead In The Water - _Ellie Goulding_

> "I'm there in the water / Still looking for you  
I'm there in the water / Can't you see?"

9\. Iron - _ Woodkid _

> "A million miles from home, I'm walking away  
I can't remind your eyes, your face"

10\. Winter Bones - _Stars_

> "All I've known  
Is that there is an end  
Then you can begin again"

11\. New Days (Acoustic) - _Delta Rae_

> "And I love you / After all we've been through  
I don't want you changing right before my eyes / Oh, but I know it's right"

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about Planeshift and Mistworld, see:  
[A Planeshift Primer](http://aria.dreamwidth.org/220272.html)  
[The DW Planeshift Fanworks Exchange](http://planeshift-fanworks.dreamwidth.org/)  



End file.
